Talk:Charlie/@comment-2604:2000:1102:C4E3:0:E2D9:8BEC:77D3-20180922165132
Idea for a Charlie character (I'm using Webber's format for this): Name: Charlie (Duhhhhhh) Nickname: The Nightmare Queen Motto: "The darkness calls me!" (DS) / "Might as well test out my creation." (DST) Curio Cabinet Bio: Commonly known throughout The Constant as The Nightmare Queen, Charlie has decided to test her creation. Perk: Is The Nightmare Queen, Can befriend Shadow Creatures, Is one with the night Health: 200 Hunger: 150 Sanity: 200 Starting Item(s): 20 Nightmare Fuel, Book of Shadows (I'll explain later) Unlocking: To unlock Charlie, you must first craft an Offering Table (I'll explain later). Then you need to collect/craft 3 items and place them on the Offering Table. The first item is a Shadow Staff (I'll explain later), which you can craft with 10 Nightmare Fuel, a Black Gem (I'll explain later), and 20 Twigs. The second item is a Tentacle Gown, which you can craft with 5 Tentacle Spikes and 10 Black Cloth (I'll explain later). The third item is not actually an item but a bird. The Nightmare Bird will spawn at dusk and night when the player's Sanity is lower than 75%. It will move towards any Nightmare Fuel on the ground. It will also move towards a player if there is Nightmare Fuel in his/her inventory. The Nightmare Bird will not attack unless it is attacked first or if a player picks up Nightmare Fuel near the Nightmare Bird. It can't actually die, either; when its health reaches 0 it appears in the player's inventory and can either be realeased (it will fly away immediately) or placed on the Offering Table. Once all items (The Shadow Staff, the Tentacle Gown and the Nightmare Bird) are placed on the Offering Table, a black hole in the ground will appear near it and Charlie (the character) will rise out of it, and Charlie will be unlocked. Special Power: As she is The Nightmare Queen, she is able to temporarily put most Monsters (no Bosses, that's too OP) into a "fear" state, in which they will run away from Charlie and any other player and not attack them, even when attacked themselves. This "fear" state lasts about 1 real-time minute (an eighth of an in-game day), and her ability to put Monsters into the "fear" state has a cooldown of about 20 real-time minutes (two and a half in-game days). Shadow Creatures (Crawling Horrors and Terrorbeaks, specifically) will not attack Charlie when her Sanity is 15% or lower, and they can be befriended (similar to how Webber can befriend Spiders) using Charlie's Book of Shadows. Charlie's Sanity increases by 10/min when in complete darkness. Disadvantage: Charlie's Sanity decreases 0.5x faster when it is day, and will lose an amount of Sanity per min when around most non-natural light sources. The amount of Sanity per min she loses is determined by what time it is on the day-night cycle (5/min when it is day, 10/min when it is dusk, 15/min when it is night). Here comes the big one: Every night, Charlie has a 25% chance to turn into her Monster Charlie form (except on a Full Moon, when she has a 50% chance to turn into this form). When she is in her Monster Charlie form, the screen will have a red tint and Charlie will gain night vision. She will attack almost anything (not Bosses), including structures and other players. She will do 10-25 damage to players and 35-50 damage to structures and Mobs/Monsters. All Mobs/Monsters will run from her while she is in this form. The person playing as Charlie has little control over him/her and will only be able to control her movements for random brief periods of time. When dawn comes, all of Charlie's stats (Health, Hunger and Sanity) will be at 100. Overall: Charlie is definitely for experienced players. At first she may seem OP because she starts out with half a stack of Nightmare Fuel and a Book of Shadows that lets her control Shadow Creatures, she can put most Monsters into a "fear" state, her Sanity is increased by darkness and she cannot be attacked by Shadow Creatures, Charlie is balanced out by the fact that light sources decrease her Sanity and her insanely-difficult-to-prevent/control Monster Charlie form. A tip for the Monster Charlie form: take precautions ever dusk and get Charlie as far away from other players as possible, especially on a full moon. I'm open to ideas, suggestions etc. If I put (I'll explain later) next to something I might comment on this and explain there.